


【及日】初心

by msbytsai



Series: ALL日宇宙 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai
Summary: ※引用了漫畫台詞，連載沒看的慎入。※時間是《過火》之後，單獨看也沒關係。※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ALL日宇宙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390
Kudos: 12





	【及日】初心

**Author's Note:**

> ※引用了漫畫台詞，連載沒看的慎入。  
> ※時間是《過火》之後，單獨看也沒關係。  
> ※角色屬於排球，OOC屬於我。

及川聽到牛島跟日向交往的消息時，第一個反應是「哈？小牛若老牛吃嫩草阿？」

說到及川為何會知道這消息，是他“不小心”聽到國見跟金田一的談話得知的。不要問青城的小高一為什麼會知道，日向翔陽總是能在你不知道的時間跟他校學生交換聯繫方式，並且關係挺好的。

對及川這句帶有偏見的話，岩泉回了句「牛島跟你同年，說他老就是說你自己老。」

及川挑了挑眉，露出岩泉稱之為糞川微笑的臉「小岩，我說的是臉阿，小牛若看起來一副即將滿30歲，小不點一個國中生，這可是犯罪。而我，可是令少女瘋狂、花樣少年般的及川大人，怎麼會一樣？」

已經習慣及川的厚顏無恥，岩泉並不打算讓他加深這個話題，丟了一個嫌棄的眼神後，兀自向前走了。

及川被無視慣了，也不腦，無所謂的聳了聳肩跟上。

牛島跟日向？及川真的出乎意料，還以為小不點跟小飛雄會走到一起，畢竟那兩人就那點心思，騙得過誰呢？想不到阿，小飛雄也太遜了吧，這都不成？

想到那位一點也不可愛的天才學弟，可能因為被橫刀奪愛而傷心的臉，及川就惡劣的心情好了起來，誰叫天才讓人討厭呢？何況當年在北川第一時，這位小學弟對自己花時間在交往上可是一臉難以理解，氣得及川想揍他一頓卻挨了岩泉的揍。（儘管影山什麼都沒說，但及川表示影山的眼神說明了一切。）

下次見到小飛雄，一定要虧他幾句讓心情舒爽舒爽。如此打定主意，及川連腳步都輕快了起來。

然而時間流逝，及川怎麼也沒想到，在遇到影山之前，他反而先遇到了日向，而且地點是在遙遠的巴西。

※

世界很大，但世界也很小。

巴西與阿根廷分別是拉丁美洲第一跟第二大的國家，國土面積不可謂不大，就這麼巧，讓及川跟日向在同一天、同個時間、里約的同一個沙灘見到面了。

在太平洋另一端的國度遇到同鄉，無疑是令人開心的，尤其日向剛度過了非常糟糕的一天，室友冷漠、打工被罵、錢包被偷，偏偏還是小夏送的錢包，於是及川說要請日向吃飯的時候，日向嘩啦一聲就淚崩了，及川看著他誇張的哭臉笑得不能自己。

兩人在餐廳吃飯，久違的有人陪著自己說“我開動了”，心底湧起一股感動。日向從沒想過，能夠順暢無礙的溝通是一件這麼奢侈的事情。用熟悉的母語交談，日向淘淘不絕的講著近況，就像是要滿足沒人聊天的癮一樣，開口就沒停下來。畢竟日向的葡萄牙語可沒好到可以和人聊天，目前也就只會用寥寥幾個單字加上肢體動作來溝通。

不得不說，日向說故事非常討喜，及川被逗得笑出眼淚，兩人說著語言不通鬧出的各種笑話，頗有種同病相憐的感覺。

及川觀察著眼前的日向，身高長高了，肌肉增加了，肩膀也變寬了點。小不點，真的長大了阿。誰能想到當年那個連發球都發不好的門外漢，能夠長成今天的模樣，又怎麼會想到，有一天他會和自己坐在里約的餐廳吃飯？

※

日向翔陽從不輕易氣餒，就像在嚴格要求身高的排球裡，當全世界都認為不可能的時候，他也從未放棄過高度。

但人非聖賢，在日向沙灘排球經驗淺薄的現今，他猶然記得全國大賽中央球場傳來的觀眾歡呼聲有多熱烈，扣球得分的力道讓掌心有多刺痛火辣，烏野夥伴的熱度有多令人沸騰，他甚至能細數每一場比賽每一局的決勝點有多麼驚心動魄。

日向的記憶有多深刻，早上那場13:21的沙排比賽帶來的無力感就有多重，他是來抓住機會抓住未來的，但他張開手掌卻覺得什麼也抓不住。

昔日的影像有多鮮明，歡呼聲有多震耳欲聾，夜深人靜獨自在房間的孤單就有多痛。疼愛的妹妹第一次買給他的禮物就這麼沒了，人生地不熟和語言不通導致送餐遲到被破口大罵，拿出善意面對室友卻被無視，他看著手機待機畫面上烏野的合照，問自己怎麼就這麼剛好？他想，或許少個一項他都還能挺住，但此刻饒是堅強如日向翔陽，也不堪承受般縮到牆角將一滴一滴的委屈無聲地流下。

好在日向的優點就是不會止步不前，他強迫自己打起精神，衝出家門他用力地踩著腳踏車向沙灘奔去，風速度飛快地刮過臉上，將殘留的溼度吹乾，日向用沙灘排球來轉換心情，然後他遇見了及川。

或許今天一整天的壞事，就是為了與及川前輩相遇也說不定？這麼一想，那些壞事也就不那麼壞了，日向的心情提升到最高點。

吃完晚餐，日向乘興邀請及川打沙灘排球，從沒接觸過沙排的及川，彆腳的樣子大大的取悅了日向，可以看到讓影山懼怕的大王者如此滑稽的模樣，絕對是世界奇觀了。

「我啊，今天有一瞬間，只有一瞬間，沮喪氣餒了，但是見到及川前輩我超超超恢復了精神！」日向揚起大大的笑容，那燦爛的一瞬好像太陽照亮了夜晚的沙灘。

及川知道離鄉背井的難處，也碰過低潮期，看著眼前這個僅僅因為和自己相遇而將喜悅掛滿臉上的日向，他突然覺得這小不點怎麼就這麼惹人憐愛呢？

他情不自禁的回「那我下次再請你吃飯。」  
語氣說不上的溫柔。

接著他們第一次組隊，日向看著及川明明是第一次接觸沙排卻很快地掌握訣竅。要知道他剛開始練沙排的時候可沒這麼順手，然而及川卻能將風向、力道、球的落點、手指接觸面積都考慮進去，以困難的上手傳球方式傳了出來。

日向眼中的星星閃耀的不能再閃，好強好強，真不愧是及川前輩！

他們暢快淋漓的打了比賽，雖然輸了，卻很快樂。

「我一直都很想打及川前輩的二傳！沒想到今天就實現這個願望，超～～～棒！及川前輩真的好厲害啊！」

及川看著眼前興奮的日向，突然就想起烏野與白鳥澤的那場縣決賽，他笑了笑。

「我也一直很想舉球給你喔，小不點。」

日向聽到及川這麼說，更開心了「及川前輩在里約待多久？住哪？告訴我聯繫方式！再來打球嘛！我想打及川前輩的超強二傳！」

不得不說，日向這個天然馬屁精實在厲害，在久違的崇拜目光下，及川如沐甘霖，小不點捧人捧得太舒服了。

於是及川雖然嘴上說著看時間吧？我心情好的話才來陪你玩喔？但及川待在里約的那七天卻是幾乎天天報到。

※

及川說要去阿根廷聯賽的時候，大家都認為他瘋了，而他在里約碰到了同樣瘋狂的日向。

以高處為目標會碰到許多辛酸，及川曾經一根筋的以為只有痛苦才叫做努力，但是不管有沒有這些事，快樂總是時不時造訪，帶領他前進。不論是第一次跳發成功、或是第一次扣球得分、甚至是第一次打沙灘排球，排球很快樂，忘記了，還會想起來。

有句話說，人不瘋狂，枉青春。

現在，他就在瘋狂的里約，與瘋狂的人，打著瘋狂的球。

及川可以感覺到，跟日向的配合越變越好，兩人的默契在每一球之間進步。日向就像海綿一樣，吸收著球場上所有的知識，來自對手的，來自球場的，來自及川的，日向的眼睛非常專注，彷彿能將所有東西吞噬進去。

及川熱血沸騰。

他們嘗試各式各樣的打法，儘管只是臨時起意，日向總是能跟上，明明只是成功了一球，他們倆人卻像贏了比賽一樣興奮。

及川是個可怕的男人，他不只計算了隊友的行動，他還知道對手的想法，甚至預測他們行動。明明沒接觸過沙灘排球，卻能增加攻擊的選項，用了日向在此之前沒試過的打法。日向再一次的體認到，及川徹很強，而且是很強很強這件事。

日向不禁大喊出聲「及川前輩好強────！！！」  
而及川只是理所當然的回「是吧？很正常。」

及川跟日向終於贏了比賽，他們和對手一起吃了飯，日向自此在里約結識了新朋友。

日向陪及川走回飯店一邊聊天，對於今天贏的那場比賽，日向還是很興奮，他用盛滿星星的雙眼說「雖然及川前輩說自己不是天才，但是身為一個讓天才懼怕的凡人，不是比天才更可怕了嗎？及川前輩真的好──強！」

及川腳步頓了頓，心想小不點誇人技能絕對是天才等級吧？但上揚的嘴角還是洩漏出他心情很好這件事，他忍不住揉了揉日向的頭髮，語氣寵溺「那當然。」

及川離開巴西的時候，他第一次把小不點的稱呼改成「翔陽」，日向感動的溼了眼眶，但他忍著沒落下，只雙手用力的握住及川伸出的右手說「謝謝！」

「我得到放鬆了，應該說是回到初心的感覺，謝謝阿」及川這道謝是打從心底說的，與日向相遇可以說是這次來里約最大的收穫。

日向眨了眨眼，對這番話表示不理解，那表情看在及川眼裡實在是可愛。他忍住摸他頭的衝動，接著說。

「我要打敗所有人，準備好吧。」

「是！」

「也包括你啊，再見。」

「好！」

日向看著及川的背影走遠，他想，他永遠忘不了及川說這句話的表情，就像上戰場前的壯士，眼神決絕地發表著豪言壯語。那麼強的一個人，把自己當作對手。日向興奮地起了雞皮疙瘩，他的心瞬間波濤洶湧，覺得再也沒有什麼難得倒他。

自那天起，所有的一切開始往好的方向發展，日向與室友的相處越來越融洽，感情好到教他學葡萄牙語，在沙灘上認識了越來越多的朋友，訓練也一步一步扎實地前進。

為了飛得更高，要有堅實的助跑。

※

巴西跟阿根廷，說近，光是搭飛機也要三個小時，說遠，又沒有隔個太平洋。但絕對不是臨時起意說「下班啦？有空去喝一杯？」這種距離。不過，日向在巴西的兩年間，及川已經是離他最近的朋友。

自上次在里約一起打了沙灘排球之後，他們交換了聯繫方式，三不五時就會聊天，偶爾的偶爾，里約有比賽的話，及川會來找日向。

日向聊到跨年的時候，大部分的人都會回家過年，室友佩德羅也回家去了，沒人陪。里約海灘有跨年活動，要不要一起慶祝？可以住他房間，活動期間飯店太貴了。

及川答應了，畢竟里約的跨年可是整個南美洲都期待的活動，盛大到世界各地的遊客都會去參加。

31號晚上，他們穿著白色的衣服在沙灘上隨著舞台的DJ和樂團狂歡，雖然整個沙灘被人潮擠滿，像尖峰期的電車一樣寸步難行，但不減群眾的熱情，大家一起倒數，欣賞壯觀的煙火表演。

煙火此起彼落，綻開一朵又一朵美麗的花，長達４公里的海岸線被串連在一起的花火照亮，黑色的大海映出天上的燦爛，遠處海面上一艘艘郵輪的燈光襯著美景，人群中發出一陣一陣的嘆息聲，日向突然就覺得很感動，甚至眼眶微微濕潤了起來，他轉頭看向身邊的人，卻不知道及川從什麼時候就看著日向，於是他們就從彼此的眼中看見自己。

煙火還在持續施放，光線打在及川的臉上，把他原本就英俊的臉映得更加柔和，日向盯著他的臉，想著真不愧是及川前輩還真是帥啊，對方就突然勾起一抹笑，揉了揉自己的頭髮，日向恍然間就手足無措起來，臉頰也帶上了一點紅，不知是煙火的光線襯的，還是被及川引起的。

日向為了轉移注意力，趕緊靠近及川耳朵解說，煙火施放結束後，大家要一起跳浪七次，每次跳的時候要許下心願，離開沙灘的時候千萬別回頭看大海，否則會觸怒葉瑪亞女神。

及川點頭表示明白。跳浪的時候整個沙灘都好像在晃動一樣，小朋友開心的尖叫，年輕人也興奮地呼喊，及川跟日向也隨著人群大聲歡呼，只覺得什麼煩惱都沒了。

回到宿舍，及川買了點酒，兩人邊喝邊聊天，卻不想日向的酒力那麼弱，一下就醉了。

「翔陽，你喝醉了。」

「我成年了，可以喝酒！」日向答非所問，語氣憨憨的實在不忍拒絕。

及川盯著日向通紅的臉，就像紅蘋果一樣，就是不知道嘗起來滋味如何？

都說酒後吐真言，及川決定趁此打聽一下，他自認從來不是什麼正人君子，畢竟他還被影山評價為個性惡劣的前輩。

「你跟牛島處得怎麼樣？」及川喝了一口酒，把問題輕輕拋出。

「分手了」日向說完，扁了扁嘴，想起什麼似的，眼淚開始嘩啦嘩啦流下來「哇阿───分手了嗚嗚嗚嗚」

「什麼時候分的？！怎麼都沒聽說？！」及川驚訝地差點把酒噴出來。

「我、我沒說嗚嗚嗚」日向擦擦眼淚「那時候影山進入日本聯賽，月島、山口還有谷地他們都要忙著大學入學的事情，我不想他們擔心．．．後來又忙著練沙排，大家各奔東西，我也沒特別提起．．．」說著說著眼淚漸漸停下來。

「我決定要做個只有排球的男人！」日向突然站起身來，咕嚕咕嚕又灌了一大口啤酒。

及川還在消化這個消息，日向又淘淘不絕的開始講起話來，原來日向是喝了酒話多型。

「及川前輩，我阿，真的很高興在巴西遇到你，很多話都不能跟家裡人講，我怕他們擔心，可是跟你就可以講，嘿嘿．．．及川前輩你真的好強又好帥．．．你的肌肉怎麼練的阿？」日向說著就靠近及川開始摸著他的手臂毛手毛腳，別說及川看起來白白淨淨，他就是那種穿衣顯瘦型。

「喔？我很帥？」及川抓住關鍵字，由著日向摸也沒有制止他。

日向聽到問話，抬起頭，看著近在眼前的及川「嗯！很帥！」說完還傻呼呼的笑著。

「我跟影山比，誰比較帥？」及川把兩人的距離拉得更近，直到彼此的吐息擦過臉上。

「影．．．山？」日向大大的雙眼帶著迷濛，似乎很久沒聽到這個名字

「．．．．．．」及川以為日向要說影山，氣壓低了幾度。

「影山那個無情無義的！居然沒來送我！那個笨蛋只會打排球都不懂人情溫暖！當然是及川前輩比較帥啊！」日向氣呼呼的抱怨，噘著嘴的樣子只讓及川覺得可愛。

及川聽到這個答案非常滿意，心情好的翹起嘴角，那雙勾人的眼睛卻是瞇了瞇，透出點危險的訊息。要是岩泉在場，絕對叫日向趕緊逃走，只要及川露出這個表情，就絕對是在打什麼壞主意。

「日向你剛剛摸了這麼久，我也想看看你的肌肉，禮尚往來？」及川把剛才在自己手臂上捏來捏去的小手抓住，盯著日向說的再自然不過。

日向眨了眨眼，覺得有道理，還想著及川前輩肯定是覺得自己的肌肉練得很好，想交流交流，便開心的答「好啊！」

及川在日向回答之後，天旋地轉之間就把他壓倒在地。

日向疑惑的看著上方的及川，不是要看肌肉嗎？

及川一隻手將日向的手抵在地板，另一隻手掀起他的衣服下襬「我想看看翔陽的腹肌。」

日向看著及川煞有其事認真的眼眸，想著原來如此阿，便乖乖的不動。

及川的手跟他略為秀氣的臉不同，是一雙非常男性的手，不僅寬大又帶著長年練習排球的粗糙，此時從日向胸口慢慢地往下滑，輕輕描繪著日向漂亮的腹肌線條。

日向怕癢，他難耐的扭了一下身體，笑著說「好癢．．．」

及川挑了眉，往日向的大腿摸去「翔陽的大腿肌肉很結實阿．．．」

那隻不懷好意的手漸漸地靠近腿根，日向穿著寬鬆的短褲，及川輕易的就靠近那隱密的部位，他故意在那附近來回輕撫，有意無意之間擦過那要害，日向再次難耐地扭動起來，但這次的原因卻是跟剛才不同。

「別、別摸了．．．」日向將腿夾緊，阻止及川的動作。

及川笑了笑「為什麼？」然後再以意外的口吻說「唉呀，你的小翔陽好像很有精神阿？怎麼了？」

日向聽聞，本就因酒意而發紅的臉頰更是燒成一片，他無措的說「你、你先放手」

「翔陽，不用害羞，我也是男人，怎麼會不了解你的需求？」及川善解人意的說著，隔著內褲開始輕輕撫弄日向。

日向剛才半硬的兄弟此時是完全甦醒了，及川的撫摸極有技巧，顯然印證了剛剛的話，他非常了解男人的需求。

「哈阿．．．停下．．．」日向倒吸了一口氣，本就不靈活的腦袋，現在更是無法思考。

「我可以幫你，翔陽．．．」及川富有節奏的手，讓日向全身的血液都往下腹集中，他刻意低頭在日向的耳邊說「我會讓你很舒服的．．．」

「不、不行．．．」日向輕輕的搖頭，想要保持最後一絲理性。

「為什麼？你討厭我嗎？」及川裝的無辜，眼神像是怕被拋棄的小狗，似乎拒絕了他就是個罪大惡極的人。

「不討厭．．．」日向趕緊說。

「那你現在有交往對象嗎？」及川輕輕慢慢地說，順帶咬了一口日向的耳垂，日向敏感地顫抖了一下。

「沒．．．有．．．」日向感覺全身發燙。

「那你沒有對不起誰，不是嗎？」及川說著惡魔的低語，引著日向一步一步踏進自己的陷阱。

「．．．．．．」日向看著身前那張俊俏的面孔，他現在整個人都在及川的懷裡，睜著水汪汪的大眼像個不染俗塵的精靈，及川不禁想讓他沾上自己的色彩。

及川傾身抵著對方額頭，又將自己發脹的慾望向日向頂了過去「你看，我這裡脹得難受，幫幫我？」語氣好不可憐。

日向望進及川漂亮的眼裡，琥珀色的眼瞳盛滿柔情蜜意，他只覺得自己著了魔，鬼迷心竅的點了點頭。

及川滿意的吻了日向額頭「真乖．．．」

※

日向醒來的時候，不僅頭痛還全身痠痛，都說宿醉傷身體，原來這麼嚴重？

日向揉著額角太陽穴，這才發現自己一絲不掛，等他轉向旁邊，看到跟自己坦誠相見的及川，他是完全嚇醒了。

「及、及川前輩？！」

日向的驚呼聲把及川吵醒，他打了一個哈欠「早安，翔陽。」

「早、早早安？你、我、你你你怎麼？」日向嚇到講話顛三倒四，及川倒是悠然自得。

「你不記得了？」及川抬了抬眉，轉過身比著自己背上的抓痕，日向馬上羞得紅了臉。

「我、我我、我嗎？！」

及川先是沉默，眼睛轉了轉，瞬間打定了主意，無辜的說「翔陽吃乾抹淨，就想撇清關係，負心漢阿嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚」

我不是，我沒有，你別亂說！雖然這麼想但日向昨天喝醉之後的記憶真的斷片了，不由得心虛起來。

「我昨天喊著不要了，你還抓著我說“你要的”，你都忘了嗎？」及川發揮影帝的實力一副被射後不理的模樣，殊不知他說的情況其實是反過來的。

「什麼？！我、我很抱歉．．．」天啊，我居然這麼不憐香惜玉嗎？！日向一直以男子漢為目標，沒想到酒後亂性的自己如此禽獸。

「沒關係我原諒你，男人嘛，下半身思考，反正我也很愉快，我們就扯平？」及川一改剛才苦悶小媳婦的形象，畫風轉變之快讓日向愣了一下。

及川前輩就算被我這個那個了也這麼雲淡風輕，拿得起放得下，這就是成熟的男人嗎？日向盯著及川用崇拜無比的口吻說「及川前輩真是太帥了！」

※

及川回去阿根廷那天，日向順口邀他來３月的巴西狂歡節，及川應了。

「好啊，畢竟葉瑪亞女神實現了我的願望。」

「什麼願望？」日向眨了眨眼。

及川趁日向發楞的時候，低下身快速的吻了他的嘴角「秘密。」

日向摀著剛剛被親的地方，臉色通紅的指責「你怎麼！」

「我可是義大利人。」及川笑得像隻偷腥的貓，理直氣壯地說。

不，你是日本人！而且你對義大利人有什麼誤會？！

然而及川不等日向吐槽，這位義大利人就拉著行李箱往前走去，還向後揮了揮手，表示不用送了。

及川知道，日向目前無心戀愛，至少就現在而言他們彼此都有目標需要奮鬥。沒關係，他可以等，將來他以打敗眾人之姿出現時，他會用行動告訴日向，不管面對的是影山還是牛島，他都會擊敗他們。

因為及川的座右銘是，要打就要打到他站不起來為止。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 說到語言鬧出的笑話，之前我在日本打工度假的時候，日本同事說她要陪侄子抓クワガタムシ（鍬形蟲），但我沒背過這個單字聽不懂，她就說是黑色的蟲，於是我恍然大悟「喔～～～ゴキブリ（蟑螂）？」同事大笑到久久不能自己。


End file.
